The invention relates to hand-held devices that are used to drain and discard the fluid from a can containing material. By way of example only, and not by limitation, the invention relates to a hand-held device used for draining and discarding oil from a can of tuna.
Normally, a consumer wants to remove the liquid from a can of tuna before using the meat on a sandwich, in a casserole, salad, or other type of dish. In order to do this, most people cut off the lid of the tuna can and press it into the tuna meat while turning the can and lid sideways to drain the fluid. This method is ineffective, and poses many problems, from both a functional and health related point of view.
The first functional problem is in the fact that the lid of the tuna can does not have any holes. Because of this, any pressure that is exerted onto the lid must be enough to force all of the tuna liquid to the outer edge of the lid before it is allowed to exit the can. What this means is that an enormous amount of pressure is required to remove all of the fluid. In many cases, the result of the user applying so much pressure unevenly across the surface of the lid is that the lid is bent. When this happens, the tuna meat and fluid can no longer be compressed by the user.
If the user does manage to supply enough pressure to remove the fluid and succeeds in not allowing the lid to bend, a new problem arises in the fact that the lid is now located near the bottom of the can and must be removed with another utensil. The utensil must then be washed, adding yet another step to the process.
The second functional problem is in the fact that this method does not incorporate any method of removing the fluid from the can without making a mess. Having to press the lid into the can and turn the can sideways always results in the user having to wash his hands and clean up the spilled liquid in the sink. For this reason, many people choose not to eat tuna as often as they would like.
The third functional problem is in the fact that many new types of can openers have been introduced to the market that do not open cans in the traditional way. Rather than the opener cutting the lid from the top, which allows the smaller cut lid to fit into the body of the can, the new openers cut the lid from the side of the upper most part of the can. This causes the lid to be the same exact diameter as that of the can, which does not allow the lid to be pushed into the can. Because of this, users with these types of can openers need an entirely new way of removing the fluid from the tuna.
The first health related problem is in the fact that whenever the user presses the lid of the tuna can into the meat, whether successfully or not, he is exposing his fingers and the dirty top of the lid of the can to the fluid and meat that is about to be eaten. When the meat is exposed to these elements, it is not rational to assume that the user will wash the meat, since doing so would only make the user have to repeat this entire process.
The second health related problem is in the fact that whenever a lid is pressed into a tuna can, a user must reach into the can to retrieve it. When a traditional can opener is used, it causes the edges of the lid to be sharp. Exposing the user to the sharp edges of the unclean tin can is generally considered a bad idea.
Various types of “compressors” and strainers are on the marketplace today. While many of the basic functions of the prior designs do the same things, they all contain inherent problems. The first of these problems relates to the inability of the devices to control the liquid that is extracted. While most of the current designs will successfully separate the liquid of the tuna can from the meat, they do nothing in terms of allowing the user to control the discarded fluid that is being extracted. Many of the prior designs simply allow the extracted fluid to pour over the sides, wrapping around to the bottom of the device. This creates a very messy uncontrolled stream of fluid.
The second of these problems relates to the inability of the devices to allow the user to keep his hands clean during the process, and while discarding the empty tuna can. In most of the current designs, the user must use his fingers to physically remove the can and hold it sideways in his hand to scrape out the dry meat. This is a problem.
The third problem arises from the fact that most of the current designs are simply too large for the average consumer. While most of the designs incorporate a long pair of leverage handles that must be squeezed together to extract the fluid, it simply proves too big to fit into an average kitchen drawer.
For these reasons, there is a need today for a hand-held device that will allow a user to remove the fluid of a tuna can in a controlled manner while requiring minimal pressure, allow for easy extraction of the dry meat, and allow the user to easily discard the empty can, all while keeping his fingers safe and clean. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a means for effectively draining the fluid from a can of tuna, by way of example only and not by limitation.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of picking the device straight up from a flat surface.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of applying the minimal amount of necessary pressure to the tuna within the can.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of collecting the extracted fluid from the tuna before it exits the can, rather than immediately exiting the device upon position of full compression.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of controlling the discarded fluid that has been collected by the device.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of holding the compressed device and opening the top compression portion of it with one hand, so that the other may be used to extract the meat.
It is also an objective of the invention to provide the user with an effective way of extracting the dry meat from the tuna can while it is retained in the device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide the user with a way to complete the entire process of draining the fluid from a can of tuna, discarding the fluid, extracting the dry tuna from the can, and discarding the empty can while keeping his or her fingers clean and dry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for draining a can of food that is easy to use.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a device for draining a can of food that is effective at draining a fluid from the can.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that is effective at draining a fluid from the can while retaining the food in the can.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that is adapted for draining the fluid from a can of tuna fish.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that provides a mechanical advantage that increases the pressure that is applied to the food in the can.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that provides a mechanical advantage that decreases the time that is required to drain the fluid from the can.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that is economical to manufacture.
Still one other important object of the invention is to provide a device for draining a can of food that is reliable, easy to use and easy to disassemble and clean.